In general, stick type makeup, for example, makeup formed in the shape of a stick such as lipstick and foundation is usually contained in a cosmetic container and configured to be pushed out for use.
Various shapes of stick type cosmetic cases have been proposed and Korean Utility Model No. 20-0471791 (Patent Document 2) discloses an example of such a cosmetic case, which includes: an outer case; a screw-shaped tube that has a spiral groove and is disposed in the outer case; a rotary tube that has a vertical guide hole and is disposed in the screw-shaped tube; a lipstick holder that has a guide projection inserted in the spiral groove of the screw-shaped tube and the guide hole of the rotary tube and is disposed in the rotary tube; and a top cap, in which when the rotary tube is rotated, the lipstick holder is guided to spirally vertically move so that lipstick is vertically moved into/out of the outer case.
The stick type cosmetic container of the related art is composed of several parts, that is, it has a complicated structure composed of at least five or more parts including the outer case, the screw-shaped tube, the rotary tube, the lipstick holder, and the top cap, so there was a problem that assembly was not easy and the manufacturing cost was high.
Further, according to the stick type cosmetic case of the related art, when the rotary tube is rotated, the guide projection is spirally guided and rapidly moved up or down by the spiral guide mechanism composed of the spiral groove of the screw-shaped tube, the vertical guide hole of the rotary tube, and the guide projection of the lipstick holder, so it is difficult to operate the case, and particularly, it is difficult to finely put in/out the makeup.
Further, the top cap is thread-fastened to the upper portion of the outer case to hermetically seal the stick type cosmetic case of the related art, that is, a sealing member is disposed on the outer side of the upper portion of the outer case or on the inside of the top cap to hermetically combine them, but the sealing member is twisted in contact with the outer side and the inner side when the top cap is tightened, so the contact force is not maximized and the makeup may spoil. Further, the sealing is more insufficient for foundation or wet makeup that undergoes a decompression test, so the reliability of products is deteriorated.
In addition, when a user opens the top cap of the stick type cosmetic case of the related art to use it, external air flows into the case and remains in contact with the makeup when the top cap is closed, so it causes the makeup to spoil.